


Blessings?

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, No Romance, Reader Insert, Short, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, but the spell actually binds the two in marriange, just saying, like at all, seriously, spell casting gone wrong, they just wanted to summon Crowley, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A burning sensation licked along the circumference of her left wrist. She gasped at the pain and looked down. There, a thin golden chain was emblazoning around and up the length of her forearm to her elbow. Her fingers trailed the winding tattoo in wonder. What the hell was going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings?

**Author's Note:**

> ‘I was wondering, if you weren't too busy, could you write a Drabble where the reader and the boys are doing a spell to [insert outcome] Crowley. They need virgin hair so the reader cuts alittle hair. Spell tattoos a chain around the readers arm… Crowley shows up with the same thing. End it means they're married. Then just let your wonderful imagination take it away!!! Loves’  
> Def a drabble

How could they have fucked up this badly?

“Okay, the spellbook says we need the hair of a virgin.”

“So you’re up, apple-pie.” Dean had finished for his younger brother.

Yeah, it was no secret. She was a virgin - she’d never even been kissed. But none of that bothered her. Her lifestyle - hunting things and saving people - left little time for a social calendar. And she was fine with that. She didn’t really need anyone yet.

Plus, this way the Winchester brothers wouldn’t have to traumatize some poor shut in with no social life to take her - or his - hair or blood or whatever personal item may have been needed for one spell or another.

So, like any good Samaritan, she took the knife Sam had offered her and cut off a lock of hair from behind her ear - where it wouldn’t be too obvious. She didn’t need Dean teasing her about another botched haircut. She dropped the hair into the center of the pentagram.

Hopefully the entrapment spell would work. The recent murders that had been occurring in this small town had Crowley’s lap dogs written all over them. So the proclaimed ‘King of Hell’ definitely had some explaining to do.

And trapping the demon was the most efficient route to take.

Sam started to recite the archaic language while both she and Dean stood behind him, ready for Crowley.

A burning sensation licked along the circumference of her left wrist. She gasped at the pain and looked down. There, a thin golden chain was emblazoning around and up the length of her forearm to her elbow. Her fingers trailed the winding tattoo in wonder. What the hell was going on?

She looked up in time to see Crowley materialize inside their little pentagram. He looked more annoyed than anything, standing in front of the three hunters and crossing his arms.

She found herself mirroring the King of Hell, trying to hide the glittering ink from everyone else in the room. Crowley caught this - of course he did - and smirked over at her.

“So, I take it I have moose’s and squirrel’s blessing, then?”

“What the hell do you mean?” She asked, her lips in a frown and her teeth baring in a snarl.

“We’re married now, love.” Crowley rolled his eyes and rolled up his jacket sleeve, revealing a matching golden chain around his forearm. Both the Winchester brothers looked between the two, looking at both their tattoos with wide eyes. “Don’t you know what kind of spell you monkeys just casted?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr?](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
